Seddie'sOnARocketToTheMoon
by popcorn1001
Summary: A response to Mirage888's SuperSeddieSongShot Challenge. Using every song from On Your Side, by A Rocket to Moon, I will tell you the tales of Sam and Freddie and their special relationship.
1. Annabelle

A/N: Okay, this is the first chapter of my respone to the SUPER SEDDIE SONGSHOT CHALLENGE, posted by Mirage888 the rules can be found in her story. The album I'm using is On Your Side, by A Rocket to The Moon, and I'm not really sure, but I don't think the one shots will relate to each other, but you never know.

**Annabelle**

Freddie's POV

I stood at my locker, checking my bag to make sure I had everything I needed in order to complete my assignment for that night, when a with shoulder-length, straight, black hair, and hazel eyes, came up and smiled at me, "Hey, Freddie," she said, grinning.

"Hello, Annabelle," I smiled back at the girl from my AP Biology Class. "What's up?"

"Well, I know this might kinda seem sudden or weird…" she trailed off and her cheeks turn pink, making her look even prettier, "do you wanna go out?"

* * *

I thought about it for a few minutes, then considering I couldn't remember the last time I had a date, and Annabelle was pretty and always nice to me, I said, "Sure."

After a movie we make a quick stop at the Groovy Smoothie, and she's holding my hand as we walk, but I wasn't really feeling anything. I didn't believe we had hit it off, then, Annabelle runs into some friends, "Hey girlies!" she squealed, "This is my boyfriend Freddie, you know from iCarly?"

I thought, _Whoa, boyfriend, who said that? This is just a date._ But I was far too polite to say anything of course.

* * *

_Annabelle you think you're so damn special  
But there's a million other girls like you  
30 minutes and you say we're official  
But I have got some news for you_

"Does this outfit make me look fat?" Annabelle asked me, spinning about in front of the mirror in Carly's apartment.

"Of course not," I answered sincerely.

"Freddie!" she whined, "please be honest with me!"

"I was being ho-" I sighed, as I realized Annabelle was now too busy pouting and applying lipstick as she stared at her pretty reflection. Something still wasn't sitting well here with me, I don't even know why I agreed to a second, and then third date.

* * *

_I need a girl, not a body with a complex  
I got a heart and you got your lipstick  
Fine as hell, but I think I might as well drop Annabelle  
_

"Annabelle, can we please leave now?" I practically begged, it was late, and I was tired, and I still had to drop Annabelle off before I could go home myself.

"Freddie, come dance!" she shouted and worked her way back into the crowd, and I groaned. This is not what I had expected when she had asked me to hang out. I had thrown on my ripped jeans and an old polo, and then I was dragged to this party.

I was never into the party scene. That just wasn't my place, but Annabelle had had a few drinks by now and I wanted to make sure she got home safely, so I was stuck, no matter how tired I was. There was no way, Annabelle and I were going to make it as a couple, even though everyone kept telling me how lucky I was to be with her.

I walked passed Annabelle to see if I could find anything non-alcoholic to drink, after all I was driving. She was dancing with a group of her friends and then she shouted over the music and so I could hear it, "Freddie is sooooo dumb! He's ruining this party!" Her friends, all prim and proper nodded their heads in agreement. I clenched my fists and continued my search for a bottle of water, but swore that once Annabelle was over her hangover tomorrow, I would set things straight.

_You're staying up just to dance alone  
I'm dressing down 'cause I'm tired and I wanna go home  
You look the part, but looks don't tell the truth, whoa  
Well baby you're pretty, but I'm pretty sure I'm over you_

You can't even hold a normal conversation  
But you can tell your friends I ruined your life  
Whatever helps your perfect reputation  
'cause I'm not losing sleep tonight

Then suddenly a blur of blonde curls whipped past me. The girl stumbled a bit, steadied herself, on the corner of the counter and recognized me, "Hey Freddie," she greeted, and I knew she was drunk, because she never called me Freddie. "Where's your pretty little girlfriend?"

I shrugged and pointed in the direction of the bodies that swarmed the dance floor. "Why aren't you with her?" Sam asked, "The girl's hot, you dweeb, you'll be lucky if you ever get another girl that's half as good looking as her."

"I know she's pretty, Sam," I explained, fairly sure that Sam won't even remember this conversation in the morning, "She's just not right for me, I think… I'm going to break up with her."

"Wow, Benson," she said, and smiled, "You finally grew a pair did you?"

I ignored that comment, and then said, "Do you need a ride home tonight, Puckett?"

Sam tilted her head to the side, blonde bangs falling sideways in blue eyes, "Only if you're going soon."

_I met a girl and she's more than a pretty face  
6 drinks and she still remembers my name  
Fine as hell, but I think I might as well drop Annabelle_

You're staying up just to dance alone  
I'm dressing down 'cause I'm tired and I wanna go home  
You look the part, but looks don't tell the truth, whoa  
Well baby you're pretty, but I'm pretty sure I'm over you

Annabelle is still surrounded by her friends when I approached her for the second time, "Annabelle, can we leave now? My mom wants me home soon."

"Ugh, Freddie, you're such a buzz kill," Annabelle sighed, "I think I'll stay for a bit longer and dance, you're not even dressed for dancing, so by myself I guess is fine."

"Um, okay…" I replied, then motioned to Sam and she followed me as I headed to the door, walking away from my supposed girlfriend, with my frienemy. As I reached the door, I turned back and glanced once more at Annabelle's small frame moving perfectly in time with the music, and feel a small tug on my arm. It's Sam of course.

"You ready to do this?" she asked me, barely slurring her words, and almost steady on her feet.

"Yeah, I don't need a girlfriend like her anyway," I told Sam, as we exited the house and headed to my car. "I'm pretty sure I'm over her."

And if Sam Puckett is one thing, she's blunt. So, I believed her. "Thanks, Princess Puckett. Have a goodnight."

I watched Sam to make sure she got into her house safely, and as I drove toward Bushwell I thought, Sam's one in a million.

_You're staying up just to dance alone  
I'm dressing down 'cause I'm tired and I wanna go home  
You look the part, but looks don't tell the truth, whoa  
Well baby you're pretty, but I'm pretty sure I'm over you (x2)_

A/N: R&R. I know the Seddie is subtle

Maybe she's pretty, but I don't need a girl like Annabelle

* * *

Turn around, turn around and walk away  
I want out, I can't take another day  
Even though she moves so well, oh  
But I don't need a girl like Annabelle

* * *

I pulled up to Sam's house, and as she left the car, she looked me straight in the eye, and said, sincerely, "You really don't need a frilly, prissy, girl like Annabelle, who doesn't care about you, but only about dating you, Freddicini."


	2. Mr Right

**A/N: **Can't believe I'm updating so soon, but this album is just so inspiring. This again, may be some subtle Seddie, though less subtle than the last chapter. I'm really liking this challenge, this songs just let me write things out, and I love that feeling, especially since now is a stressful time for me. It's mid-terms and I have loads of project and assignments so writing is a really good outlet when I'm feeling stressed. So I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Mr. Right**

**Freddie's POV**

_My girlfriend's got a boyfriend, funny  
he doesn't make a dime all day  
and all her girlfriends' boyfriends make money  
what more can I say?  
it's true  
he never made it through a day of school  
the only thing he studied was you  
he knows your body better than you do_

I've never liked the idea of Sam with a boyfriend. Not really when if you look back on it. Jonah made her forget about iCarly – about Carly and me. And when she got all girly for that guy – well, I missed the real Sam. The Sam that wasn't afraid to beat up those who bullied others even if she could sometimes be a bully herself. Then with Shane… I said I wanted Carly to lose the race, but I'm pretty sure I didn't in the long run. I was afraid that Sam would get Shane and go through that whole Jonah phase again, forgetting about me – I mean us.

So you can imagine how I felt, when Evan came into the picture. He was older, by a few years, but that didn't mean that he was anything special. He didn't work – perfect for Sam. He didn't go to school – again, perfect for Sam. He lived off an inherintance fromm his grandfather, enough to buy Sam food for the rest of her happy life with him. He wasn't smart – not book smart anyway, the only thing he seemed to know anything about was Sam herself.

He memorized the way her hair fell, the way her hips swung when she walked. He remembered each outfit she had worn for the last week, and I was sure he had memorized the curves of Sam's body with more than just his eyes. He was perfect for Sam – but I didn't think he was Mr. Right.

_maybe I'm your Mr. Right  
baby, maybe I'm the one you like  
maybe I'm a shot in the dark  
and you're the morning light  
whoa  
maybe this is sad but true  
baby, maybe you've got nothing to lose  
you could be the best of me  
when I'm the worst for you_

* * *

I'll admit it, I was jealous. As jealous as I ever could be, Evan was perfect for Sam. I was nowhere near that. We were polar opposites, we fought at every second_, _we teased each other endlessy, we were stuck in that black abyss where the line of enemies crosses into friendships. There's no way we could ever work out together.

I remembered when I first confided in Gibby about my change of heart. It was after he had asked me if I would mind if he asked Carly out. Tasha and Gibby had broken up earlier because Tasha had been getting to clingy. I told him to go for it, I was sure Carly liked him back and that I had moved on from Carly.

"Moved on?" Gibby questioned, "to who?"

I sighed and figured I might as well admit it, "Sam."

Gibby had laughed and told me that I had to be joking. But I wasn't. I wanted Sam to myself but she was with Evan – anyway, like I said, we just weren't meant to be._  
_  
_my girlfriend's got a boyfriend, running  
to catch the bus to meet  
to meet up with the boyfriend's girlfriend  
who's stunning  
she's such a sight to see  
it's true  
the moment he laid eyes on you he knew the only wish he wanted came true  
he knows he's lucky that he met someone like you_

* * *

Sam and I walked out of Bushwell plaza together, towards the Groovy Smoothie, when suddenly Sam's phone went off, and she opened it, and let out that telltale giggle.

"Hey, Fredweiner, I'm gotta go meet Evan, he says he's got a surprise for me!" and without even waiting for me to reply, she jaywalked across the street and stopped at the bus stop just in time for a bus to pull up. She waved as she got onto the bus.

"Sure, no problem, Sam, bye." I muttered to myself bitterly. I get a text then from Sam.

_Sorry for ditching you, raincheck Benson? – Puckett_

_I assume I'm still paying? – Benson_

_Of course! - Puckett_

And apologies from Sam or few and far between so I know she's sincere, and I wonder if Evan realizes that he's the luckiest guy in the world to have a girl like Samantha Puckett._  
_  
_maybe I'm your  
baby, maybe I'm the one you like  
maybe I'm a shot in the dark  
and you're the morning light  
whoa  
maybe this is sad but true  
baby, maybe you've got nothing to lose  
you could be the best of me  
when I'm the worst for you_

I shook my head as I make a u-turn and head back to my apartment. Groovy Smoothie just wasn't the same without Sam. I know, you're thinking what about Carly? Throughout all of this but the truth is Carly's with Gibby now, and still my best friend, but sometimes it seems Sam and I spend a lot more time hanging out with just each other.

Which would seem strange to some guys who had girlfriends, but I had met Evan and Evan and had said Sam had talked to me, to which I said "Really?" astonished that Sam had even mentioned me to her older, better-looking, better-for-her, boyfriend.

"Yeah, she says you're the biggest geek she knows," he had laughed, and Sam who had been standing next to him, frowned for a second before replacing it with her trademark troublemaking smirk.

you can always change your mind  
and you

* * *

Sometimes when I sat behind Sam in class, and beside Carly I would catch myself staring at the head of blonde curls, and then I would shake myself out of it, and ask Carly a question to distract myself. She would always answer with a knowing smile.

One day, she finally confronted me about it. "You like her, don't you Freddie?"

And I hang my head and sighed, "guilty as charged. But it doesn't matter, we're all wrong for each other anyway.

Carly had disagreed, "I always thought you two should be together…"

"What?" I practically shouted, "But we're complete opposites!" I lowered my voice.

Carly shrugged her pink clad shoulders, and turned around and as she walked gracefully away she looked back at me once and said quietly, almost a whisper, "But Freddie, opposites attract."

maybe I'm your Mr. Right  
baby  
maybe I'm the one you like  
maybe I'm a shot in the dark and you're the morning light  
whoa

I stood at my locker, still in shock, when Sam sidled up beside me, "Hey, nub, what's up with your face?"

I quickly turned to look at her, my heart skipped a beat, "What do you mean Puckett?"

"I mean, there's something wrong with your face, you should get it checked out." She replied.

It's good to know, that even when my thoughts are in a jumbled mess, I can always count on Sam to be Sam. "Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Great comeback Fredward," and she hits me, and it doesn't hurt anymore, not since my most recent growth spurt, but I flinched anyway, out of habit.

"I'll work on it." I told her, and she smiled that Sam smile at me, teeth flashing. "Get to class!" and smacked me again.

"Same to you!" I cried as we parted. I think that Sam's visit was the best part of today. I think that even though we could never be together – that it would be a disaster – that is would never work out – that the world would end – that there would never be anyone better for me, than Samantha Joy Puckett…even if I was never going to be good enough for her, because I was all wrong for her.

_maybe this is sad but true  
baby  
maybe you've got nothing to lose  
or you could be the best of me  
when I'm the worst for you_

I'm the worst for you

* * *

**A/N:**R&R please and thank you!


	3. She's Killing Me

**A/N: So these are all in Freddie's POV so far… weird. Lol. But this is my all time fave song by A Rocket to The Moon and it's just… so … SEDDIE. Enjoy.**

**Freddie POV**

_All my friends are coming over  
And I hope nobody told her  
She has a way of turning sunshine into rain_

My phone rang while I was still at school today. I was in the middle of an AV club meeting. I glanced at the caller ID and thought it was strange, since we usually stuck to text, "Hey Sam," I answered my phone and everyone other member of the AV club groaned. They were in no mood to be made fun of.

"Hey, Benson," The familiar voice on the other end of the line greeted, "Groovy Smoothie after dork club?"

"You're still at school?" I asked, surprised, Sam Puckett did not hang around after the last bell.

"Detention," she uttered.

"I should've known, sure, after the AV club meeting."

The other AV club members shook their heads. "I don't know why you even bother with her, Freddie," one of them said.

"She's my friend!" I defended Sam immediately.

"Doesn't seem like it," someone else muttered.

"Well she is!" I retorted, and then sighed, "Let's just get back to the meeting."

"Yeah, Freddie's got a date with his abusive girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" I cried.

* * *

_I've got on that shirt she hates  
I just know that face she'll make  
Even though it hurts, she's my favorite pain _

I met Sam near our lockers. "HEY NUB!" she called out to me.

"Puckett," I greeted, straightening the collar of my striped polo shirt.

Sam crinkled her nose (which I think is adorable, but don't tell anyone), and said, "Ugh, stripes are gross."

"I happen to like stripes," I said/

"That's because you're a huge dweeb, Frederly!" Sam teased as she punched my arm.

"Ow!" I complained as we walked toward the Groovy Smoothie together, "Just for that, you're paying!"

"Yeah, right!" Sam scoffed, "Like that'll ever happen."

* * *

_She never drives her car, she drives me crazy  
She went out of gas, and somehow I'm to blame_

It was much later when my phone rang that very same specific ID flashing. I groaned and rubbed the sleep from eyes, thankful my mom was on the night shift. "Sam, it's 3am."

"So, Freddifer?"

"So, normal people don't call their enemies at 3 in the morning," I whined.

"But I ran out of gas..." and now the true problem is out in the open.

"And you need me to come and get you?"

"It's your fault for not reminding me to get gas this afternoon!"

"Sam, you don't even own a car…" and as I paused to wonder this, I said, "Who's did you take?"

"Just my mom's, relax, dork… so, are you coming?"

"Yeah. Where are you?"

* * *

_I'll take her out and drop her off  
On the outskirts of our town  
I'll leave a trail of roses that'll lead back home (so come back home)  
She'll pick a fight for no good reason  
She knows I'll never leave  
I love her half to death,  
But she's killing me_

I pulled up next to the beaten up old blue station wagon. A gas can in my hand, and got out of my new (well, 2-year-old) car, and sure enough, Sam was sitting in the driver's seat, a duffel bag in the back.

"Where were you headed this time ?" I asked after I rapped on the window and Sam rolled it down for me.

"Canada," she responded and I laughed.

"For the bacon?" I asked, as I moved to fill up her tank.

"of course," she replied, "but clearly this piece of junk had other plans."

"You coming home, tonight?"

Sam sighed and nodded, I smiled, and closed the now filled tank. I got back into my car, flashed my lights, signaling for Sam to follow me. I smiled wider as I realized she was following me.

I yawned, this wasn't the first time this had happened. I knew why I kept answering the calls, why I kept paying for the gas, why I would pick her up if she needed me too. Sam Puckett made my life a living hell, but I was head over heels for her.

* * *

_All my friends, they say they like her  
But I know behind my back,  
they all think the same things, that I do _

"She's a freakin' mess!" one of my co-AV clubbers mentioned to another of my friends.

"She's crazy…" Shane muttered.

"C'mon, she's not that bad," I heard Gibby try and defend her.

"She keeps giving you texas wedgies Gibby!" the group told him. "It's not right."

I cleared my throat to announce my presence, "Hey, guys."

"Oh hey, Freddie, did you hear about…"

But I had stopped listening as they changed their subject. I knew they had done it because of me. They're not wrong though. I know Sam can be a bully, and a mess, and that she seemed crazy, and I sure as hell don't think anyone deserves a texas wedgie, but all of that, was just… Sam.

* * *

_She spends her daddy's credit card,  
And says that I'm the one who's lazy  
She's like a dream and a nightmare coming true_

Sam, Carly and I are all seated inside the Shay's apartment. Carly's at the computer, checking out some changes I made to the website. I'm sprawled out on the couch, and Sam is sitting at the table devouring something that used to be meat.

"Hey, Sam, can you grab me an apple from the fridge?"

"Get off your lazy dork butt and get it yourself Fredalupe," she said, snappily. She's such a nightmare!

"_You're _calling_ me _lazy, Puckett_?" _I asked increduosly.

"So what if I am Benson?" she retorted, standing and facing me as I stood as well.

Carly shouted, "GUYS! Please, for five minutes, can you just not fight?" and she looked really stressed out, so both Sam and I closed our mouths and sat back down, mumbling in synch, "Sorry, Carly."

Carly shook her head and sighed.

* * *

_I'll take her out and drop her off  
On the outskirts of our town  
I'll leave a trail of roses that'll lead back home (so come back home)  
She'll pick a fight for no good reason  
She knows I'll never leave  
I love her half to death,  
But she's killing me _

This past Friday, I dropped Sam and her suitcase off at the train station. "where to this time, Sam?" I asked, as she considered the ticketboard prices.

"I think… New York City," Sam said.

"Did you tell Carly?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nah, I'll call her when I get there," Sam spoke quietly, "She'll just insist I come home right away, if I tell her now."

"You shouldn't be leaving in the first place!" I admitted, "Is it really that bad here?"

Sam glared at me, and hit me, but I raised my hand and stopped her, or so I thought until her left hand swung out from underneath her and hit me in the stomach. I doubled over gasping in pain, "What was that for?"

Sam glared and hit me again, and soon it was all-out tussle, on the dirty floor of the train station. I fought back now, and sometimes Sam was winning, but more and more now I was winning. I stopped struggling for a minute thinking about how much I would miss this, how much I would miss her when she was gone. Sam pinned me, and smiled victoriously.

She stood and held out her hand, signaling that everything was fine between us now. I allowed her to pull me up, and I hugged her impulsively, burying my face in her curls for just a second. Memorizing the scent that was somehow feminine with just a trace of ham, and the way her hair tickled my cheek. I pulled away and grabbed her hand, slipping a piece of paper that had previously been in my pocket to her smaller hand. "Bye, Sam."

As I drove away, I let out a small smile, knowing that I had given Sam her own personal bread crumb trail, back to Seattle. The bus and train routes, completed with tickets I had purchased online.

_And I wouldn't have it any other way_

* * *

_She can change her clothes  
She can change her hair  
But she'll always be the same _

So when Sam showed up at school on Monday, I wasn't surprised. Carly engulfed her in a hug, before I could even open my mouth. So I studied Sam, she looked different. Then I noticed that her hair had been cut, not hugely so, but a couple of inches, and her bangs, swept across to the other side now. Her converse looked brand new, and she had on a jacket I had never seen before. "Hey," I said softly, and she replied just as softly.

"Nice shoes."

"Like you'd know!" and she stuck out her tongue at me. Everything back to normal, and then Carly squealed, and we both turned to look at her.

She had a huge Carly smile on and she bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I almost forgot! It's Valentine's Day tomorrow!"

Sam grimaced and I pulled a face, it wasn't like we had anyone to be with. The girl of my dreams would never accept me.

"Valentine's is for loser," Sam snarled.

"Oh, Sam, it is not!" Carly exclaimed, and they bickered playfully as we all walked to class.

* * *

_So I went out and bought her roses  
She complained about the thorns  
I caught her smiling  
And that's what I do it for_

I watched from the stairwell as Sam opened her locker, and saw her eyes widen in shock. I hoped she wouldn't throw it away, at least not yet. Read the card, read the card, just please read the card.

Sam held the 9 roses above the bin; she plucked the card from the mix of red and yellow.

_Sam,_

_A rose for every year I've known you. Red is for love… and yellow… well yellow is for friendship._

_Love Your Friend,_

_Freddie Benson (a.k.a, dweeb, dork, nub, loser etc.)_

That was when I saw her face split into a huge smile, and I headed down the stairs thinking I was safe.

"Yo, Benson!" she shouted as soon as she saw me.

"Hey, Sam, who're the flowers from?" I asked innocently

"just some nub," she replied, "I nearly cut my fingers on these stupid thorns."

"You'll survive." I laughed at her, and she slapped me lightly.

Sam told everyone she knew that she had thrown out the card because it was far too nubbish for anyone to see. But I had seen her slip it into her coat pocket, and I noticed the extra bounce in her step that day, and how she seemed to be nicer to everyone, and that her smile seemed brighter. This was worth it.

* * *

_I'll take her out and drop her off  
On the outskirts of our town  
I'll leave a trail of roses that'll lead back home (so come back home)  
She'll pick a fight for no good reason  
She knows I'll never leave  
I love her half to death,  
Oh yeah, I love her half to death  
_

I was sitting on my fireescape contemplating life itself, when I heard a knock on the window behind me. The feeling of déjà vu overwhelmed me, and I turned to Sam and asked her, "No meatballs this time?"

She laughed clearly remembering the night as well, "Nah, no meat tonight."

"So, why are you here?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Just wanted to thank that nub who gave the flowers," she mumbled, then raised her voice, "The roses really made my day."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Do you only speak in questions?" she smirked.

"Nah, I'm capable of all sentence forms," I grinned.

"Not smart ones!" she countered.

"Heyyy Puckett! I'm smart!"

"You're a nerd!"

"Nerd's are smart!"

She burst into laughter then, "You just called yourself a nerd." I joined in the laughter then and by the time we quieted down we were both clutching our sides.

"Laughing this much hurts…" I gasped, "You're going to kill me one day, Sam."

Sam stopped laughing, stood up, leaned over my chair, and whispered, "Thanks," then she kissed me on the cheek, and climbed over the window sill back into the building.

That was when I knew I was completely and utterly in love with Samantha Puckett, the blonde-haired demon who tortured me daily. I would always pick her up, always take her where she needed to go, always be the one with her on the outskirts of town when she tried to run away. Always lead her back home, because even though she's killing me, I know I could never live without Sam in my life.

_I'll take her out and drop her off  
On the outskirts of our town  
I'll leave a trail of roses that'll lead back home (so come back home)  
She'll pick a fight for no good reason  
She knows I'll never leave  
I love her half to death,  
But she's killing me  
She's killing me  
Oh ohhh_

A/N: R&R


	4. On A Lonely Night

________

__

**A/N: **So, I actually love this challenge. I'm really enjoying writing this story, even though the pieces don't necessarily connect. The songs on this album are great. I especially love the girl featured in this song (her name is escaping me at the moment, but she's got a great voice). Also, both Freddie and Sam POV, in this chapter, I love writing Sam but it's so much more of a challenge to me than it is to write from Freddie's perspective. While Sam may be my favourite iCarly character, I am definitely the most like Freddie. ENJOY. Fanfic is giving me some serious formatting problems. I apologize. Hope they're fixed now.

**On A Lonely Night**

**Freddie's POV**

_I was sixteen, met you out in Ohio  
You were only fifteen, living life by the mile  
We laid under the stars, fell asleep in your backyard  
You said you could fly,  
but you never need to cause with us you never try too hard  
And you never will_

It was the summer after senior year and the three of us, Carly, the demon and I were spending the night at Sam's house. She had been forced to stay at home at for at least one night a week this summer, and so Carly and I started to venture to her house more often. The house was rundown and awful looking, but the backyard was huge and beautiful, and Sam had admitted that she had kept it nice looking – not perfect but nice.

So we ended up spending most of our time outside Sam's house. She had attached 3 hammocks between the trees in her yard, and we would lie back and watch the stars come out. Sometimes we even fell asleep there (the weather was unusually warm and dry for Seattle that summer).

We spent all of our time talking about the future. I would be staying in Washington, but Carly was moving to LA and Spencer was going with her. As for Sam, well, she said she was headed to New York City, she had been accepted into a small acting college there and seemed excited about it.

One night as we all swung back and forth looking at the sky Sam spoke up, "You know… when I was little, I used to come out here and pretend I could fly."

Carly and I laughed, but Sam continued, "I would always fly away from here, to go somewhere better… but you know I always ended up flying back here."

"Why?" I asked flipping over onto my side to look at Sam instead of the deep blue that was sprinkled with gold.

"Cause I knew that the best people were right here in Seattle."

Carly climbed off her pink hammock and joined Sam on her red one, she hugged her and said, "We'll always be here for you Sam."

"Yeah," I agreed, nodding my head and swaying in my blue hammock.

* * *

_______________On a lonely night, you will see  
you're everything to me (you got everything)  
On a lonely night, oh the truth  
Is every night is lonely without you  
every night is lonely without you here_

I loved my dorm room, my roommate was pretty cool. I loved my classes (I was majoring in computer science with a minor in film), but I missed my best friends. Life without Carly and Sam… well, it just wasn't as crazy.

In fact, other than the weekly phone calls from my mother my life had become downright boring. Carly and I talked almost every day. Video chats, phone calls (despite the long distance), e-mails and texts. But neither of us had heard from Sam in about two months. It was starting to worry me, Thanksgiving had passed without a word from her and with Christmas just around the corner and the Shays coming back for a visit, I wondered where she could be. I may have had new friends and a new life… but without the blonde-headed demon to tease and torture me every day I was lonely. When I fell asleep at night, my last thoughts would always be about Sam, and hoping she was okay, though I knew she could take care of herself.

* * *

_we are older now, and you came back to Ohio  
you whispered something to me I haven't heard in a while  
I wish I could lie and just tell you I'm fine  
You wouldn't believe me if you tried  
If I listen to our song, I'll be up all night_

It was a year after that that I finally heard from Sam. Actually, I smacked straight into her, walking into the Groovy Smoothie after finishing a visit with my mom. "Watch where you're going!" cried an extremely familiar female voice, then as she caught sight of my face, she laughed, "of course, it's you…"

"Sam!" I laughed delightedly, wrapping her into a hug, which she surprising returned, in the doorway of the smoothie shop. "Where have you been?"

"Let's go inside," Sam walked backwards into the shop and I followed her. We sat at what used to be our usual table, and I ordered two smoothies for us. A familiar song played in the background, and as I heard the famous words from that song that had become one of my favourite memories, I thought that I wouldn't be able to sleep at all tonight, not now that I had seen Sam, and this song… this particular song, played while we sipped our strawberry splats.

"So, where have you been?" I asked Sam.

"Europe," she replied with a huge smile, "You'll never believe what happened when I was in New York… okay, so…" and Sam told me the story of how she had gotten a small role in a film (the scene had later been cut), but the crew was so impressed by the stunts she was able to do they had agreed to send her to this fancy stunt training camp in Europe. She had travelled there after finishing the course, and she was now appearing in the credits of a few low-budget films, she was a professional stunt woman, with a talent for the fight scene. After she finished her story, she asked, "So how have you been?"

"I'm fine." I replied, quickly.

Sam raised her eyebrow, "Benson, don't lie to me… how have you really been?"

I sighed and raised my hands up in defeat, "Truthfully… I've been lonely, some nights are especially hard."

Sam laughed then, tossing her blonde curls over her shoulder and said, "Then get yourself a girlfriend, Freddork!"

_On a lonely night, you will see  
you're everything to me (you got everything)  
On a lonely night, oh the truth  
Is every night is lonely without you  
every night is lonely without you here_

**Sam's POV**__

I was happy with my life. That wasn't something I could have ever said before. I mean I was fairly successful. I had enough money to buy a small apartment in Seattle and that's all I ever really wanted anyway. I had been to Europe, had backpacked it after the stunt course. I had been in movies… even if I wasn't an actress. Life was good, but… I had felt that something was missing.

That was until Frededucation had plowed right into me as I had been leaving our old hangout, innocently enough. Now he told me that he was doing great in school, but having trouble sleeping at night, and that he was lonely.

Well, I guess he wasn't the only one. Then a memory crept over me and I smiled, "Remember when we took that Jag for a joyride?"

Freddie who had been drinking his smoothie in silence only moments before started shaking with laughter, "How far did we get?"

"I believe I drove it round the block… but then you claimed it was your turn, so we switched seats-"

"And I plowed it through the garage door." He finished the sentence for me.

Just like old times. I had been missing the old times lately, that was why I was back in Seattle, why I had bought a small, one-bedroom apartment in the building where I had basically grown up. As much as I hated to admit it, I loved Seattle and it was my home. "I wish Carls was here," I mumbled. I had actually run into Carly on a few film sets, she had been getting bigger and bigger roles, and her first lead role was filming now.

Freddie reached across the table and grabbed my hand, "Me too, then we would all be at home."

"We could grow old together," I half-joked.

_It's been forever, lately it's been hard  
Like when we took your parents car  
and drove forever in the dark  
I'd give it all away if I could see you once again  
and have a summer love, growing close and then we'll grow old_

Freddie's POV

_On a lonely night, you will see  
you're everything to me (you got everything)  
On a lonely night, oh the truth  
Is every night is lonely without you  
every night is lonely without you here_

We had lapsed into another comfortable silence, when suddenly Sam spoke, while looking at her shoes, "You're not the only one who gets lonely at night, Freddie."

I had to smile, "But Sam, you have everything!"

She shook her head, "I have a career and money. Nothing else."

I squeezed her hand (which I had not let go of) and she had not protested, and said, "You still have friends, you'll always have friends. I don't know what I'd do without you Sam."

"You managed for a couple of years," she smirked at me.

I shook my head, "Not really, I didn't… I haven't been this happy since the summer after we graduated – it's been so lonely without you."

"You mean without me and Carls."

"No, I mean without you."

_And every guy would be lonely without you there _

A/N: can't believe I've basically been updating daily, I'm never this good of an updater. But this week is crazy stressful and as I believe I may have mentioned before writing helps me relieve stress. So, after several hours in the library doing my homework, I decided to write this before I left. Hope you enjoy, R&R. __

* * *


	5. Dakota

**A/N:** I'm still trying to fix the formatting of the last chapter. It's driving me a little bit insane. Hopefully, I will be able to fix it soon. In the mean time enjoy this chapter, it's the first not actually songfic.

* * *

**Dakota**

_She's got a little bit of money  
And a little bit of this  
And it's all she needs to live  
I got a little bit of love  
And a little bit of that  
And it's all I have to give_

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

I've never really known Samantha Joy Puckett offer to pay for anything herself, so it surprised – no it astounded me when she asked me to come to the Groovy Smoothie with her today. The conversation went a little something like this.

"Hey, dweeb!" she called.

And being the imbecile that I am, I looked up acknowledging her and she smirked, "Yes, demon?"

"Groovy Smoothie?" the two simple words packed so much into what appeared to be a simply question.

"Sorry, can't I'm flat broke," I could not even afford to by myself a small smoothie never mind the double extra large strawberry splat that Sam would want.

"No worries, nub, it's on me!" She smiled.

It's on her? Well, now I'm curious, "Sure, why not?"

* * *

As we walked together to the Groovy Smoothie, I noticed that Sam was more excited than usual. She walked faster than her normal lethargic place, and seemed almost giddy. Finally, as we entered our favourite hangout other than the Shay's apartment, I asked an important question, "Where's Carly?"

Sam said, "I didn't invite Carls. Can't afford to pay for everyone."

"But you chose me over Carly?" I asked confused.

"Well... not really, see, Carls is helping Spencer with a new sculpture thing after school, so she wasn't really available, so I had to choose between you and Gibby, and quite frankly, you're the lesser of two evils." Sam explained.

"The lesser of two evils? I think the only evil one here is you!" I teased.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Benson, I'm getting our drinks." She walked up to the counter ordered two smoothies and then paid for them when they arrived so we wouldn't have to worry about it later.

"Thanks..." I said suspiciously, "So... I get the me choice now, but why the paying? You never pay."

Sam just shrugged and looked up at the pattern on the ceiling, a habit I knew she only did when she was hiding something. "What are you hiding?" I mused.

Sam sighed, "Fine, if you can't just accept my – albeit rare – generosity, then I guess I will explain this to you, but you have to promise not tell anyone, not even Carly."

I thought about it for a second, "Remember what happened the last time we agreed not to tell Carly something?"

"Argh! We're not supposed to speak of that again!" she laughed though, so I knew she wasn't serious, "It's fine, this if one of us does end up telling Carly – even under the influence of dentistry drugs – then it's not that big of a deal, it's just not something I wish to share with her at this time."

"Okay, I promise." I decided.

"Well, I am a strong believer in karma," Sam stated, "Mostly my life has sucked – and I had acted out because of it, and my life then sucked some more."I nodded not wanting to interrupt and slightly stunned that Sam was superstitious about something and a little saddened by the explanation of her life, "So," she continued, "When something good happens to me, I usually like to brighten someone else's day, that way the universe knows that I'm not a really an all-around horrible person, so this morning as I was trudging along to school, I found a $10 bill – thus, me buying you a smoothie." She concluded.

I had listened intently, and smiled at the end, "So, you did a good thing for me?"

Sam nodded, "I figured you deserved it since half the time I use you as my punching bag."

"Only half?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, 80% of the time," she admitted, "so you deserve this smoothie, courtesy of me."

"Well, thanks again," I said, sincere this time around, "And for the record, I don't think you're an all-around horrible person." We finished our smoothies then and stood up almost exactly in synch.

"Well, that's good to hear. I figure if I keep doing little things for people that are important than my life will turn out pretty swell." And it's nice to hear Sam open up to me, and I don't know if she caught it, but she had just called me important.

We walked back to the Bushwell Plaza, Sam's good mood still in the air and contagious. We had barely fought even though we had spent all day together, "You know, Sam," I started as we climbed the stairs towards mine and Carly's apartment, "The next time you have a bad day, you can come to me."

She paused on the landing between the 7th and 8th floor and grinned, "You sure about that, Freddork?"

I paused as well, turning to face her, "Of course I am, right now, that's all I've got to give you."

Sam contemplated what I had said, her facial expression blank, but thoughts were clearly whizzing through her head. She settled on a decision finally, and much to my surprise she wrapped her arms around my back, and whispered, "Thanks, Freddie." And before I could get over my shock and hug her back, she had given me a little squeeze and then she had started climbing the stairs, leaving me to follow in her wake.

_Today has just been a weird day_, I thought, _Sam bought me a smoothie, opened up to me, hasn't beaten me and just hugged me. _This was a new territory in our "frienemy" status, I wondered a little bit about it, but I decided that this was an improvement to me flat on my back for even suggesting Sam had bad days. In fact, I kind of wish I hadn't been so surprised that I could have held her close and whispered everything would be okay. If Sam could only afford to buy me a smoothie then I could afford to be nice when she needed it. She had a little money to help her out, and I had a little love for the blonde-haired friend I pretended to hate to help me out.

* * *

A/N: So this isn't a songfic. But I really liked that part of the song and I like the little things Sam does to make sure that her and Freddie's friendship isn't completely ruined. Like, apologizing in iKiss, and letting Freddie win in iTwins, just simple things like that. It also kind of explains why Sam rags so much on Freddie.


	6. Life of the Party

**A/N:**** It's been awhile hasn't it? Yay. Update Time:D. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Life of The Party**

**Freddie's POV**

_They're on you like a tattoo  
They're watching every move that you make  
Your blue eyes were white lies  
I thought you were mine for the taking_

Carly Shay is famous for her parties. After all they always come with a theme – crazy hat, hobos, you name it, and she's done it. So, it was no surprise to me when I got an invitation to a party just before our senior year was due to start. Nor was I surprised when it had a theme, after all, a Shay party wouldn't really be a party without a theme. Red Carpet had not been the theme I was expecting though.

The Shay's apartment was packed, with girls with fancy updos, and revealing dresses, and boys in suits. Some people were barely recognizable – with the exception of Gibby – who was wearing dress pants, a vest, a suit jacket, even a tie, but no shirt. There were a couple of people I acknowledged on my way across the living room to the kitchen. I saw Carly, dressed in red and looking gorgeous and smiled and waved at her, she waved back but she was much too busy to stop and actually say hello.

Leaning on the counter near the Shay's computer, I scanned the crowd for the person I was most interested in seeing anyway. We were fighting, but that wasn't unusual, the unusual part was that she was ignoring me. I searched for her and finally saw her rather petite frame in the middle of a dancing circle of guys. The guys were all staring as she moved in she wasn't interested in any of them. That's because she was truly interested in me.

That's right, Sam Puckett, wanted me, Freddie "The Nubbiest of Nubs" Benson. I smiled, and then frowned as I remembered what had happened.

* * *

_You punched my lights out  
Now you're free to be the lonely life of the party  
Girl you'll see  
Let's get one thing straight  
You're gonna regret you left me_

It happened in the iCarly Studio. Sam and I had been waiting up there, while Carly went to grab something that she had forgotten in her room, that we needed to rehearse the next sketch. I had been pacing while Sam had been lounging in a bean bag chair, "Stop pacing dork, it's tiring me out!" she complained.

"Really? 'Cause that just proves how lazy you are!" I had replied.

Sam hadn't taken that well, and she growled, "Wanna see just how lazy I am?" and before I could brace myself, she had launched herself out of the chair and across the room and before I knew it we were wrestling on the floor. Sam used to be able to pick me up and toss me about, but I've gotten bigger and stronger and now our fights are longer because I actually fight back and it makes some progress.

Five minutes later, Sam and I are both lying beside each other on our backs, exhausted and out of breath. "when did you get so strong Benson?" she asked.

"Same time the voice got lower…" I wheezed.

We were silent for a few minutes when Sam asked, "Why do you put up with me?"

I considered the question, one I had spent many hours contemplating, because I had often wondered it myself. I had drawn a conclusion but I highly doubted Sam would agree, but she could always tell when I was lying, so I decided that honesty was always the best policy. Right? Wrong.

"Well, I don't know exactly when it happened, but somewhere between hating your guts and trying to be your friend, I fell in love with you." I admitted, looking her straight in the eye.

She had grown angry then, "Don't kid Frednerd!.

Never should have told you that I fell In love  
'Cause you turned me right around and threw me down  
and now I can't get up  
You'll be sorry just you wait and see  
But let's get one thing straight  
You're gonna regret you left me

"I'm not kidding!" I had exclaimed and frowned, rolling onto my side to face her.

Sam shook her head, "You shouldn't play with girls' like that Freddie, it's not nice and it hurts."

"I'm not joking!" I repeated, trying to inject as much honesty as possible.

"Holy chizz!" Sam shouted standing up, "Don't play games Benson – I know you're still in love with Carly!"

I stood too, and I placed my hands on Sam's shoulders – a mistake. She punched me – harder than ever before - right in the face, and I fell, hitting my head and blacking out for a few minutes. When I came to, Sam was gone, and she hasn't spoken to me since.

* * *

You puzzle like a jigsaw  
You love me now we don't fit together  
I used up my last straw  
I thought I would drink you forever

I continued to watch Sam as the group of boys slowly started to walk away, realizing they wouldn't be getting any action from her tonight of ever. Sam just continued dancing by herself – it wasn't her style to stop things just because people were no longer paying attention to her, it was just cause for her to draw a different set of attention to her.

Sam Puckett is impossible to figure out. She acts like she doesn't care but, she really does. She puts up a tough front and she smiles like she means it, but for those of us who have cracked down her barriers, you can see how truly sweet Sam can be – but don't tell anyone or else she'll hurt you.

I thought that my confession would've just issued a rejection, an "In your dreams Benson." And then maybe a fight of insults or even a physical fight, but I didn't realize until after I had done the crime, that Sam would never have taken me seriously. That was my only shot and I blew it.

_But now you're my last call  
Now you're free to be the lonely life of the party  
Girl you'll see  
Let's get one thing straight  
You're gonna regret you left me_

* * *

It hadn't taken long for the news to reach Carly of course. After all, I had a bruised face and Sam wasn't speaking to me. Carly had confronted Sam first, and apparently Sam hadn't told her anything useful, because Carly confronted me next, saying, "What did you do?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Told the truth – she didn't believe me."

"What did you say then?" Carly asked sounding exhausted, and I confessed to her.

After the whole story was over Carly shook her head and sighed, "Freddie, you went about that in the completely wrong way."

I was curious, "what do you mean?"

"For years, Sam has heard you announce your love for me, heard you ask me out on dates, so she knows how you feel – excuse me, felt, right?" I nodded and Carly continued, "she knew how you felt about me, she didn't know your feelings had changed – and let's face it, Sam's luck has never been the best with boys, plus your whole relationship is hard enough as it is… she thought you were just teasing her and you had crossed a line… I think she likes you back though Freddie…"

"She thinks I'm still in love with you and just leading her on as some sort of joke?" I asked and Carly nodded, "That's stupid! What I feel for Sam is real, and she's going to learn the truth someday and then realize the mistake she's made."

* * *

_Never should have told you that I fell In love  
'Cause you turned me right around and threw me down  
and now I can't get up  
You'll be sorry just you wait and see  
But let's get one thing straight  
You're gonna regret you left me  
_

I look out and Sam, who is still dancing by herself, and I admire her. I take in the little black dress she's wearing – very un-Samish – but it fit the theme perfectly. Her curls were half up, pinned into a spirally thing on her head, and half down, falling to her back. A different group of guys had started to gather around her and much like before she was basically ignoring them. But I can see the slight falters in her movement – she's thinking while she moves. Sam Puckett always thinks better when she's in motion – you know the term think before you act? Well, for Sam it's more like think while you act – which of course can explain some of her bad choices.

Her movements are a little off, and though none of the other guys know it (because they're staring at her body and not her face), her forehead is creased with thought, her eyebrows scrunched together. She was deep in thought – and having some troubles with whatever she was thinking about. I would be willing to bet my brand-new laptop on that. Even though she would never admit it, Sam didn't like to fight – not real fights anyway. Especially not with Carly and I. Soon she'd realize she'd made a mistake and she'd stop ignoring me, she'd come back and start calling me names again, I knew it.

_I know why you set the trap  
I know why you dress in black  
Flaws in your act tonight?  
I know how you beat the rap  
Someday you'll be crawling back  
Crawling, you'll be crawling back to me_

* * *

Never should have told you that I fell in love  
'Cause you turned me right around and threw me down  
and now I can't get up  
You'll be sorry just you wait and see  
But let's get one thing straight

We're about to shoot the next iCarly – rehearsals have been weird – no name calling, no stalling, no fights. Carly had joked that it was a bit of a relief to her, but she had taken it back when she had seen the look on my face, "Sam will believe you, eventually."

I had grinned wryly at that. That was the key there – eventually. Now, minutes before the show and Sam was nowhere to be seen. This wasn't unsual but it didn't really make me feel better about her. What if she didn't show? If Sam wasn't here for iCarly it would be all my fault.

"One minute…" I stated nervously, my gaze switching rapidly between my countdown clock and the glass door that led to the iCarly studio, when the door itself burst open.

"Sorry, sorry." Sam muttered taking her place in front of the camera. I glanced at her, automatically counting the 5, 4, 3, 2… and noticed that Sam looked even more ruffled than usual.

Her already wild curls are displaced, sticking out from what looked like a hasty ponytail. Her striped (I paused to think, I thought she hated stripes) shirt is crumpled and possibly stained, and the jeans she has on are so ripped at the hems, that every few moments she is standing on them. __

Never should have told you that I fell in love  
'Cause you turned me right around and threw me down  
and now I can't get up  
You'll be sorry just you wait and see  
But let's get one thing straight  
You're gonna regret you left me  


* * *

We made it through the show with no major catastrophes. Afterwards, Carly bolted out of the room, locking us both in and taking the key with her. Sam raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Freddifer." She said curtly.

"Yes, Sam?" I replied just as curtly.

There was a few moments of silence, and then I couldn't take it anymore. Being in a room with Sam Puckett in complete and utter silence is just wrong, "I'm sorry! The way I went about this was all wrong. I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what you said?" Sam asked, and I thought for a moment I heard her voice crack.

"No!" I said quickly, "I meant what I said…" I paused trying to get my thoughts in order. "I just… realized I may have said it the wrong way."

Sam is silent for another moment and I barely kept myself from another outburst, when she said, "Well, Benson, I'd never thought you'd choose me over Carly…" she was looking at the floor when she mumbled the last part, but I caught it anyway, "They always choose Carly."

I took a step toward her and daringly, taking her hands in mine and saying, "If guys can't see that you are as equally beautiful, equally talented, and as much a catch – if not more of a catch – than Carly, then it's their own fault, and they're all stupid nubs."

"You're a stupid nub, Freddie." She stated.

"But I choose you."

She laughed then, "Reminds me of that stupid Japanese cartoon we used to be obsessed with, but it's sweet all the same."

I'm still waiting for her to say she returned my feelings, but that might take time, and she hasn't hit me and our hands are still joined. "Look," Sam announced, "I'm not saying I'm in love with you, but I definitely don't hate you. And I might even like you… but don't let it get to your head!"

_Never should have told you that I fell in love  
'Cause you turned me right around and threw me down  
and now I can't get up  
You'll be sorry just you wait and see  
But let's get one thing straight_

I leaned down and kissed Sam Puckett for the 2nd (3rd?) time in my life, and sparks flew. When I pulled away, Sam smiled and said, "I'm sorry I wasted all that time ignoring you when we could have been doing that."

I knew, my heart knew, that Sam would come back to me. I knew she would never leave me completely without feeling something.

You're gonna regret you left me

* * *

**A/N: Yet another Freddie POV. I like this one - and hey Sam and Freddie actually get together:) that doesn't always happen. R&R**


	7. Like We Used To

_A/N: Chapter Seven. Seven down five more to go. Hope you like this:) Oh, it's meant to go with the last chapter - but it doesn't actually have to:D._

_

* * *

_

**Like We Used To**

_I can feel her breath  
As she's sleeping next to me  
Sharing pillows and cold feet  
She can feel my heart;  
Fell asleep to its beat  
Under blankets and warm sheets  
If only I could be in that bed again  
If only it were me instead of him_

Freddie leaned his head against the cool glass window that led inside from the fire escape. He shook his head, trying to clear it of the memories that plagued him. He didn't know why he had come here, of all place, here was filled with memories, significant memories of her. Memories of Sam Puckett – his best friend, his archenemy, and his ex-girlfriend, that's right, he, Fredward Benson, dated Samantha Puckett.

He thinks back to the nights they had spent together. When his mother had worked late and hers hadn't come home.

* * *

_His arms were wrapped around her small frame, and her head rested against his chest, wisps of blonde hair tickling his chin. A light snore issued from Sam, her mouth slightly parted, and her arms resting underneath her head as she lay on her side. Freddie let out a small gasp as her tiny feet pressed again his bare shins and sent a shock of cold through him._

_He carefully pulled the blankets tighter around both of them, and kissed the top of her head and fell back asleep to the scent of her shampoo._

* * *

_Does he watch your favorite movies?  
Does he hold you when you cry?  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts  
When you've seen it a million times?  
Does he sing to all your music  
While you dance to Purple Rain?  
Does he do all these things  
Like I used to?_

* * *

He held his head tightly in his hand, letting out a muffled scream. He missed her more than ever, although he had just seen her realistically. They were all home from their separate colleges, and he, Sam and Carly had hung out, but every time he glanced at the head of blonde hair, he was thrown into a series of memories.

* * *

"_Oh! This next part is awesome!" Sam exclaimed, hitting Freddie, harder than she had intended._

"_Ouch!" he complained, rubbing the sore spot on his arm._

"_Hush! This is my favourite part!" Sam bounced in her seat excitedly, laughing as the person on the screen was ripped to shreds._

_Freddie grimaced, he and Sam had watched this film countless times, it was her favourite movie and she was constantly letting him know a whole bunch of random facts, that he had already heard from her. He wrapped an arm around her and decided to enjoy the movie._

_

* * *

_

Fourteen months and seven days ago  
Oh, I know you know  
How we felt about that night  
Just your skin against the window  
Oh we took it slow  
And we both know  
It should have been me inside that car  
It should have been me instead of him in the dark

* * *

Freddie and Sam had dated for over a year. They started dating at the beginning of their senior year. They had dated all throughout that last year of high school, and steadily through the summer, each of them preparing to go their separate ways for college, but determined not to break up.

At Thanksgiving, about a month ago, Sam had broken the news to him. She couldn't handle the long distance (they were about 4 hours away from each other). Freddie had done everything to try to keep them together, but he had known it was over when Sam and uttered the words, "I'm sorry, Freddie."

When he returned to his dorm after Thanksgiving and shared the news with his roommate, his roommate had said, "Ah, the classic Turkey Dump."

Apparently, this wasn't unusual for freshman in college whose sweethearts had gone to a different school. When Freddie had returned last week for Christmas, and upon having heard Carly was also home, he knocked on her front door then walked in. He had steeled himself to see Sam, but he hadn't steeled himself for what had happened.

* * *

"_Yo Carly!" Freddie had called as his walked in, remembering the earlier years when they had had iCarly and had always been together. Freddie had paused as he glanced at the three people sitting on the couch._

_The one closest to him with the familiar dark hair, and big brown eyes, and a smile at the sight of her friend, the one in the middle causing his heart to skip a beat, the all-too-familiar blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes, looking at me with her always unreadable expression. Her hand was joined to the third person – someone completely unfamiliar – he had reddish-blonde hair and bright green eyes, and he smiled politely at Freddie. Carly had cleared her throat and said, "Freddie, hi," and greeted her friend with a quick hug._

"_Benson," Sam acknowledged the tension thick._

"_Puckett." He had replied, "Going to introduce me?" he jerked his head toward the stranger._

"_This is Kyle. My boyfriend," Sam had introduced, and placed the title into the sentence quite unnecessarily, "He drove me home."_

* * *

Freddie let out another muffled scream as he thought back to meeting Sam's new boyfriend. If she had asked him, Freddie knew he would've driven to pick her up and then driven them both back to Seattle to visit with friends and family. He was jealous and he was well aware of it, he had never thought he was over Sam, and had been assuming that after they both finished their programs they would somehow, find their way back into each other's arms. He wondered how Kyle (he thinks the name with a venom Sam would have been proud of) treats her. He wondered if Kyle had ever seen her cry. He himself could only count the number of times he had seen Sam cry on one hand.

* * *

_His phone had rang early in the morning. 4:30am, he had read as he glanced at the clock. Far too early for his liking, but as he recognized the ringtone he jumped from his bed to answer his phone. _

"_Sam?" he had asked as he picked up, worried sick._

"_Freddie..." she had whispered, and three things had clued him into the fact she was not okay, Sam was never quiet, she never paused between her greetings and what she had to tell him, and she had called him Freddie._

"What's wrong?" Freddie had asked.

"_My mom, she's in the hospital, I'm here too..." and even as she said the words, Freddie could hear the shiver in her voice._

"_I'll be right there," he had said, and rushed to the hospital, Sam was waiting for him outside the entrance. As soon as Freddie had left his car she had run into his arms and buried her face in his shoulder, tears leaking and sobs wracking her petite body._

_And Freddie was scared because he's only seen her cry a few times before and this must be serious, so he wrapped his arms around her, rubbed her back and whispered that he loved her and was there for her._

* * *

_Does he watch your favorite movies?  
Does he hold you when you cry?  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts  
When you've seen it a million times?  
Does he sing to all your music  
While you dance to Purple Rain?  
Does he do all these things  
Like I used to?_

_

* * *

_

As memories continued to course through him, Freddie Benson was entirely sure of one thing, and one thing only. He would always be in love with Sam. He hadn't relived these memories at school, because he had been keeping himself busy – already an overachiever after his break-up he had thrown himself into school with a new vigor. He had joined various clubs and even an intramural sports team. He had lost the most important person to him, and he couldn't believe it. He was still head over heels, and there was nothing that could be done, they'd never be the way they used to be.

_

* * *

_

* * *

I know, Love  
(I'm a sucker for that feeling)  
Happens all the time, Love  
(I always end up feeling cheated)  
You're on my mind, Love  
(Oh darling, led her where that leaded)  
It happens all the time, Love, yeah

He'd never steal kisses in the hallway between his and Carly's apartments. He'd never get to put his arms around her in anything more than a rare friendly hug. He wouldn't be able to tell her that he loved her – as he had every day when they were dating. He would never pretend to let her win again, he would never truly lose again. The wrestling that had turn into kissing and then into something more – that would never happen ever again, that was when he heard a knock on the window that led the fire escape and it was her! The girl that tormented him – physically and emotionally – for years, and as she sat on the windowsill, he was hit with such feelings of déjà vu that he wanted to scream for a third time.

"Hey..." she spoke almost softly.

"Hey..." he had replied and was waiting for her to speak but when she didn't, he had spoken his fears , "Sam, if there's anything, any feelings at all, left between us, anything at all...don't throw it away."

She had been thrown off guard, and for a minute, her poker face had disappeared. He saw fear and shock and anger swarm through her brain before the mask was replaced. She still didn't speak, and he had leaned forward and kissed her – echoing the years before. "You can't tell me that felt wrong, I want us to be like we used to."

Sam had shaken her head, blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders, "That's just it Freddie... used to... like we used to be."

* * *

__

Oh, like we used to...

* * *

A/N: this is sooooo sad. I'm sorry for the unrequited Seddie love there... they're meant to be. But nothing in Sam and Freddie's relationship is ever really easy? Hope you enjoyed reading it! R&R!

_Will he love you like I loved you?  
Will he tell you every day?  
Will he make you make you feel like you're invincible  
With every word he'll say?  
Can you promise me if this was right,  
Don't throw this all away?  
Can you do all these things?  
Will you do all these things  
Like we used to?_


	8. Where Did You Go?

**A/N:** Okay - so it's not exactly happy, after the sadness of last chapter, I was kinda hoping the song would be happpy. But it's not really sad either... so... better. Hope you enjoy anyway!

* * *

Where Did You Go?

**Freddie's POV**

_She never knows when it's raining,  
She only knows when it's cold.  
She's always saying how she hates it, how,  
Her story sounds so old._

She came into the small apartment we had shared for the last year, during the worst storm of the year, soaked from head to toe, and she had said a few simple sentences to me, "I miss home." I had agreed with her, but I wasn't ready to move back, I had graduated earlier and secured a good job here, and with a promotion in the next few years I was hoping for a transfer. And even though, we weren't together (yes, living together and not dating, I know, strange, but since when have Sam and I ever followed the norms?) she had no real reason to stay. The next sentence out of her mouth, "It's just like they say, you know, you don't really realize what you have until it's gone." The last sentence she said, "It's the oldest story in the book."

_She packed her clothes in her suitcase,  
Then put that case in her car.  
She says she's gotta get so far gone, oh, so far gone  
That she don't even care how far._

"I'm leaving." She told me, the next day, and my jaw dropped.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't stand it here anymore, I'm going home," she continued.

"Sam, you're really leaving? You're not done school!" I had shouted slightly louder than intended.

She had shrugged then mumbled, "I got transferred to a school in Seattle, do you want to come home with me?"

I had shaken my head in shock, "I can't."

Sam had shrugged this time, dragged her suitcase out of the apartment and said, "Bye then, Fredweird."

_Where did you go when you knew you didn't know me?  
And you never wanted to figure me out.  
I didn't know, I never even saw it comin',  
I'll wait all my life..._

She had come back almost immediately to shout at me, her suitcase in the hall. "Why won't you come with me?" she had screeched.

I explained, "My job – it's worth staying here for a few more years."

"But I'm not worth it?" she had asked and when I paused to think of a proper way to answer that question, but she deemed the silence too long, "Fine. Be that way Benson. I thought I knew you, but I guess not."

The door slammed shut this time, and I sighed, I would never figure Samantha Puckett out.

_So come back over to the East Coast, baby,  
We'll figure out a way to make this work.  
My chest is feelin' empty, always,  
You're its only cure_.

I hadn't felt this alone in years. I missed Sam's presence more than I ever thought I would. I never thought that our apartment could ever feel so empty, but somehow, without Sam bouncing all over the place it seemed huge. All I ever felt was that ache of loneliness, a hole in my heart that had previously been filled by my blonde best friend, who tortured me even when she wasn't around.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

_You know that I try so hard, I try so hard  
And nothing seems to ever work.  
It's like I'm runnin' and I cannot stop, I cannot stop  
But you just love to make this hurt._

I had tried, really I had. I had forced myself to go to school in New York. To be happy that at least somewhere had accepted me, and at least I wouldn't be alone that city. Freddork would be there. But I couldn't do it. Every day I saw something that reminded me of Seattle, whether it be a girl who looked like Carly, or a weird sculpture that caused me to think of Spencer. I had always wanted to go home, I had run away from sticking it out. And I knew that in such short notice, I had hurt Freddie – but wasn't that my job?

_Where did you go when you knew you didn't know me?  
And you never wanted to figure me out.  
I didn't know, I never even saw it comin',  
I'll wait all my life, if you give me some time._

I had expected him to come with me. I knew he missed Seattle too, it was written all over his face every time I looked at him. He's never said no to me before – well, not to such a serious proposition anyway. When I found out he was attending a big prestigious college in NYC, I had told him that I was going to one of the smaller schools there as well and suggested we find a crappy place to split the rent and he had agreed.

When he was hesitating about taking the job, it was me who had convinced him to do it. It paid well, and promotions came quick for hardworkers- which of course the nub is. No, to things like borrow five bucks, well, that was common – but to huge deals I had never known Freddie to say no to me. I was blindsided by his decision… and I hoped in time he would come home, I could wait for him.

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

_She's all alone now,  
She can't find her own way out.  
Where I am sundown,  
And she's caught up in her new West Coast town._

Sam left in February – having gotten her transfer. I didn't hear anything from her until May. When she sent me a postcard from California, it read: Hey Fredweeb – me n Carls are enjoying some fun in the sun, but mostly I'm alone because Carls has a new boyfriend. It's great here though on the beach they're carts filled with food – I want to buy a whole one, but I can't afford it – lend me $2000 dorkzilla? – Sam

_She's all alone,  
Finding her own way out.  
California, let me down,  
She traded me for livin' the good life,  
Stayin' up all night.  
Darling, can you hear me now?_

I had read that postcard after pulling a double shift at work and I had groaned. It just wasn't fair, Sam was lounging on the beach eating and I was stuck pulling overtime all summer, because we were short workers. The front of the postcard was the typical beach scene with the overused slogan – Wish You Were Here, but Sam had added something to the saying in her messy scrawl, so it now read, I Bet You Wish You Were Here Freddicini! "I do wish I was there…" I had whispered to myself, wishing that Sam could hear me.

_Where did you go when you knew you didn't know me?  
And you never wanted to figure me out.  
I didn't know, I never even saw it comin',  
I'll wait all my life..._

I had hurt Sam, but it seemed she had forgiven me. In her months away, I had realized something, I had been in love with my tormentor. I had to tough it out (as she herself would say) because I was steps away from a promotion. And I knew that the Seattle Branch of the company I worked for was even shorter staffed than we were. So, I would asked to be placed there once my promotion was secured – after all, I had already waited this long. A little more time couldn't hurt. When I get the job and move back to Seattle, I can only hope Sam will take me back.

_Where did you go? (whoa-oh, whoa-oh)  
I didn't know. (whoa-oh, whoa-oh)  
I didn't know, I never even saw it comin',  
I'll wait all my life if you give me some time.  
(Gimme gimme, gimme gimme some time __[x3]__)  
If you give me some time._

**A/N: **The funniest part of me writing this fic was me trying to figure out if Seattle was the one on the West Coast or not... lol. So directionally challenged. I googled it. But yeah, hope you liked it! R&R!


	9. Sometimes

A/N: Comments on my directionally challengedness. Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one, and I should've known Seattle was on the West Coast, but hey I'm Canadian! (That's really not an excuse, I know Vancouver is on the West Coast, and I know Spencer went to Canada (Vancouver) in iPromoteTechfoots. Gotta love our Canadian Bacon.

__

* * *

**Sometimes**

**Freddie's POV**

You're standin' all alone,  
Short of breath and tired eyes.  
You're shakin' to the bone,  
Overdressed and nowhere else to go.  
Oh girl, I need to know...

I wasn't shocked when there was a knock on my window. That had kind of become our place since the thing of which we shall not speak. I opened the door and joined Sam on the fire escape, even though it was pouring rain. I looked her over and noticed she was in a skirt, without leggings, a penny tee, but not jacket, and that her previously straightened hair had been ruined from the rain, curls and frizz surrounding her head, almost like a halo. "I just came from a date," she explained, "He made me pay the bill, and then stranded me in the restaurant. I had to walk."

That explained why she looked so tired and cold. "Come on." I grabbed her hand and lead her inside.

_Let's get you from the cold,_  
_I'll help you with your overcoat._  
_I'll never let you go,_  
_I need you more than I could ever show you._  
_Tell me now, because I need to know..._

I tossed Sam a pair of my sweats and an old hoodie as well as a towel, and send her to my bathroom. When she emerged a few minutes later she emerges with her hair wrapped in the towel and dressed in my clothes, but still shivering. A pull an extra blanket off my bed, "Come here." I said, patting the space beside me on the bed. She surprisingly does what I tell her, and I wrapped the blanket and my arm around her shoulders. Sam doesn't protest, which is shocking.

_Everybody needs somebody sometimes. (sometimes)_  
_Everybody needs somebody on their mind._  
_So tell me what you want, girl;_  
_I'll be there to hold you._  
_'Cause everybody needs somebody, sometimes._

"So, you wanna tell me what happened?" I asked after a few too many moments of silence.

"I already told you." She mumbled, leaning slightly into me.

"Okay, yes, guy was a big jerk – why did you come here? There's gotta be more to the story than that." I responded, "Tell me what's on your mind."

Sam had sighed, leaned her head back against my headboard, closed her eyes and said, "He wanted something he wasn't going to get."

"Huh? Oooooh, well, that still doesn't explain why you didn't just punch him in the face and go home."

"Did go home. Found Mom with her new boyfriend on the couch. Went to Carly, no one answered door." Sam sentences were fragmented, signaling she was going to fall asleep. "Needed to tell someone – had to be you I guess."

"Sam, it's okay to need to talk about these things." I whispered as snores issued lightly from her petite frame.

_Who are you?_  
_I never heard so many lies, so_  
_Tell the truth;_  
_The only thing I ever wanted for you,_  
_Was to show you, I know you._

The next morning was a little odd. I hadn't really slept, only dozed, watching Sam in case she woke up and panicked because she wasn't in her house our Carly's apartment. She didn't wake for the whole night, though she did toss and turn often. But the next morning, when Sam did wake up, I asked, "How are you feeling?"

She had jumped from the bed hastily, and said, "I'm fine," shortly.

Now everyone knows that Sam is the best liar in Seattle, hell, she's probably the best liar in North America, but I'm fine – well, for fans of The Italian Job – you know what fine means.  
Freaked Out.  
Insecure.  
Neurotic ans  
Emotional.

So Sam was lying. Think about it, I'm fine is what you say when you want people to leave you alone. Well, I wasn't about to let Sam off that easy, "Tell the truth – I just want to see for once, what's going on in that blond head of yours."

Sam had flopped onto the bed and mumbled something into the pillow, "'M scrffed." Was what it sounded like, but with years of practice I was fluent in pillowese.

"You're scared?" I asked incredulously.

_So now you see,_  
_I've finally found a part of me_  
_That you don't need._  
_But needing isn't everything when_  
_You want love._  
_And you want ours,_  
_You need me._

Sam had nodded her head sinking farther into the pillow. "Scared of what, Sam?" I coaxed her out of her pillow shield, and into a sititng position facing me.

Once Sam started speaking this time, the words just kept spilling out, "Scared I'll end up like my mom. Scared of being alone, scared of not having anyone who loves me, scared I'll mess up so bad that even Carly won't forgive me. Scared of pushing the few friends I have away. Scared that that jerk is going to start rumours about me, scared that this tough girl facade won't hold up for another week. I'm scared that I'll scare you away with all this information."

_Everybody needs somebody sometimes. (sometimes)_  
_Everybody needs somebody on their mind._  
_So tell me what you want, girl;_  
_I'll be there to hold you._  
_'Cause everybody needs somebody, sometimes._

"Sam, first, you're never going to scare me away," I looked her in the eyes, "You know I'll always be here for you when you need me. Second, Carly loves you, she would always forgive you not matter what mistake you might happen to make. Besides there's no need to be scared of something you haven't done yet. Third, Spencer, Carly, your Mom, Melane, and I love you, so there's nothing to worry about that. We're not going anywhere, I promise. Fourth, that jerk may start rumours about you, but you're Sam Puckett the strongest girl I know, you can take him, and any insult he throws your way no problem – you're better than him. Fifth, you don't need to worry about the mask when you're with me, I know you are strong but you're also sweet."

Sam had cracked a grin, which turned into a more genuine smile as I continued my speech. At the end she had launched herself at me, knocking us into a strange – but not uncommon for us – position. She rolled off me, and settled in beside me (I had been knocked onto my back), leaning her head on my chest and wrapping one of her arms around my waist. "Freddie, I needed that." She said quietly. I had laughed in response.

_So now you see,_  
_I've finally found a part of me_  
_That you don't need._  
_But needing isn't everything when_  
_You want love._  
_And you want ours,_  
_You need me._  
_You need me._  
_[chuckle]_

"As for your future, Sam, I think you'll be just fine," I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for the next sentence that I was going to say, I may be dead after it. "As for finding love and not being alone – well, you don't have to look too far."

Sam lifted her head slightly to look me in the eye, "Whaddya mean Benson?"

"I love you." I braced myself for the punch that never came.

_Everybody needs somebody sometimes. (sometimes)_  
_Everybody needs somebody on their mind._  
_So tell me what you want, girl;_  
_I'll be there to hold you._  
_'Cause everybody needs somebody, (everybody need somebody)_  
_Sometimes._

"You love me?" Sam had asked, "But what about Carly?"

"I never loved Carly, she was my first crush. But for at least a year now, I've been in love with you," I said, my eyes still clenched tight, awaiting some form of physical pain.

"So, you're willing to let me beat you up, insult you, and generally make your life a living hell, but you still love me?"

I opened my eyes, "Yes. I do. I need you in my life Sam, and you need me too, even if it's just for a hug after a bad day. I'd be more than willing."

Sam smiled, "Everybody needs somebody. And I do need you, Freddork, as much as I hate to admit"

_Everybody needs somebody sometimes. (everybody needs somebody)_  
_Everybody needs somebody on their mind._  
_So tell me what you want, girl;_  
_I'll be there to hold you._  
_'Cause everybody needs somebody, sometimes._

"So..." I had trailed off.

"Just ask me to be your girlfriend already Fredwad!" Sam had pratically shouted.

"Okay! Okay!" I raised my hands, like I was surrending, "Will you be my girlfriend, Samantha Puckett?"

"Only if you promise never to call me Samantha again," she had muttered.

"Deal, Princess Puckett." I had replied.

She had laughed, and leaned her head back on my chest, blonde curls tickling my face, "Now, Princess Puckett, I like that."

_[laugh] I like that_

* * *

A/N: Awww, so cute, so happy so SEDDIE. I really like the way this turned out. Also, I love the movie Italian Job – especially the newerish version with Seth Green playing the geeky guy. I've always had a soft spot for the nerdy tech guys. I think I might watch that movie now.


	10. Baby Blue Eyes

**A/N:**

I love this piece. I actually do. I think it's great. It did not go in the direction I had planned for it to at all, but I ended up really liking the finished product. Funny how that happens sometimes. I'm sad this challenge is almost over (2 songs left), but I'm really enjoying writing it.

* * *

**Baby Blue Eyes**

__

**Freddie's POV**

My eyes are no good- blind without her,  
The way she moves, I never doubt her.  
When she talks, she somehow creeps into my dreams.

I sat straight up in my bed, gasping from my dream that had seemed so realistic. Me, at my wedding, Sam walking down the aisle in a beautiful – yet spunky – dress. Her voice whispering the words, I do, replays over and over in my head. I rub the sleep from my eyes and think about the girl who had invaded my dreams.

__

She's a doll, a catch, a winner  
I'm in love and no beginner;  
Could ever grasp or understand just what she means.

"Hey, Frederly," Sam greeted me, after I had showered and dressed and made my way across the hall.

"Hey, Sam," I said, as I looked her over, from her blonde hair to her patterned converse, I knew that I wouldn't want her to change in any whatsoever.

"Fredweeb – can you help me with something?" Sam asked, and I nodded curiously, because Sam never (okay rarely), asked for my help.

"Could you cover your face? Your ugly is filling up the room," She laughed, and I shook my head in disbelief, there's the Sam I know, sarcasm plastered all over the place.

* * *

_Baby, baby blue eyes,_  
_Stay with me by my side;_  
_'Til the mornin', through the night._

It's prom, and I'm standing beside Sam. She's dressed in a short red dress, strapless, and she looks fantastic. She has half her blonde curls pinned up, but the rest are spiraling down her back, almost reaching her butt. She's tapping her foot impatiently, and I remembered smiling, thinking that even if all we do is stand here in silence, this will still be one of the better dances, I've been to.

It was prom though, so it would've been better if I could just get up the courage to ask her, because sooner or later another guy will. Sam might be dangerous, but she's also gorgeous, and with her blue eyes, blonde hair, small frame, and red dress, I know I'm not the only one trying to work up the courage to ask her to dance.

_Well baby,_  
_Stand here, holdin' my sides,_  
_Close your baby blue eyes;_  
_Every moment feels right._

Suddenly, I took a deep breath, grabbed Sam's hands and dragged her onto the dance floor, "We are not going to spend the whole prom being wallflowers," I told her, and if had been on cue, the fast music changed into a slow song, and Sam raised an eyebrow - not speaking, but silently asking me if I still wanted to do this. I placed my hands on her waist, and she placed her arms around my neck, aided by the high heeled shoes Carly had forced her into. We began to sway in time with the music and it felt comfortable. Sam and I often achieved closeness in our fights that would make other people feel awkward. I was a little surprised that Sam hadn't refused, verbally or physically, instead she had just seemed to fall into step with me. The line of guys who had been trying to work up the courage to ask Sam to dance all stared at me slack jawed.

* * *

_And I may feel like a fool,_  
_But I'm the only one, dancin' with you._  
_Oh..._

After prom was of course a different story. I had agreed to be the DD for Carly and Sam, and their dates – well, Carly's date – who happened to be Gibby. So, when Sam stumbled into me, I wasn't surprised. "Heeeeyyyyy, Freddddiiiiiiiieeeeeeee." She drew out my name and her greeting, "Thanks for being my dance partner."

"You're welcome Sammy," a name I can only get away with calling her when she's this drunk, "I had a good time, did you?" and let's face it, thanks from Sam are rare, so I really take them to heart.

"Yes, and I'm having an even better time right now! Where's your drink?" she asked looking at my empty hand.

"Can't drink I'm driving tonight," I informed her.

"Ooooh yeah, you're driving me and Gibby and Carls hooooooome, or to Bushwell, which is pretty close to hoooome." Sam sings both homes, and it cracks me up. "Imma dance with those guys now, no hard feeling Freddie?"

"Go for it," I told her, but I also keep a careful eye on her, I mean, Sam can take care of herself there's no doubt about that, but drunk people do things they normally wouldn't, so when she goes to follow a guy, who I know is going out for a joint, I cut across her, "One more dance?" I asked. I sighed in my head when she agreed, and this time it's her leading me to the dance floor.

_I drive her home when she can't stand,_  
_I like to think I'm a better man_  
_For not lettin' her do what she's been, known to do._

* * *

After everyone piled into my car, me sober, Sam slipping into the passenger seat, still quite drunk, Carly and Gibby in the back, at that stage where they're beginning to sober up. Carly squealed when she saw me, "I saw you two, dancing at prom and at the party," she smiled knowingly and in the rearview mirror I catch a glimpse of Gibby's smirk.

"Had to dance with someone," Sam grinned, but closed her eyes, reclining the chair back and leaning her head against the headrest, Carly, who was sitting behind her ruffled her hair. The rest of the car ride is filled with small chatter, and when I pull into my underground spot at Bushwell, I go to open the door for Sam, because Gibby had opened Carly's door.

Sam stepped out the car, and tripped over her heels, and I reached out and caught her, "You didn't' need to do that Benson,"

"Right – I'll just let you get a concussion," I remarked.

"Mama's gonna be just fine," Sam informed me, but I noticed she took off the heels, and walked through the Bushwell parking lot, barefoot. As I walk behind everyone, I don't believe Sam, she was nearly falling a moment ago, and now it looks like she could walk a tightrope without falling. I don't believe what I'm seeing, but it makes me love her all the more.

_She wears heels and she always falls,_  
_Don't let her think she's a know-it-all._  
_But whatever she does wrong, it seems so right._  
_My eyes don't believe her,_  
_But my heart, swears by her._

* * *

Carly, Gibby, Sam and I crashed into Carly's apartment, laughing hysterically. "I'm going to miss this!" Carly half-said, half-shouted, "I love you all!"

And we smiled and replied with, "Love you too," The four of us crammed onto the couch, Gibby on one end, me on the other, Carly and Sam squished between us. Sam leaned back against me, so she could get a better look at Carly, "You better not forget me, Carly Shay!" Sam announced, "Even if you are going away to a big fancy school and all," she turned suddenly facing me, "That goes for you too, Mr. Ivy League!"

I squeezed her shoulder, and Carly grabbed her hands, "How could we ever forget you Sam?" Carly asked.

Gibby grinned, "I'll be here," and Sam nodded in acknowledgement. Gibby and Sam had both decided to stay home, Sam because it was more affordable, and she was surprised she had even been admitted to the only college she applied to. Gibby had decided to stay with his mother and help out with Guppy, since single parenting is hard, but he was also accepted into the same college. Eventually, Carly and Gibby moved to the armchair, curled up with each other, and fell asleep. Sam shook her head in disbelief at the odd couple, but stretched her legs over mine, and we stayed up all night, talking about the future.

_Baby, baby blue eyes,_  
_Stay with me by my side;_  
_'Til the mornin', through the night. (can't get you out of my mind)_  
_Well baby, _

"I'm glad that we danced the night away Freddo," Sam winked at me, and I laughed, trying to muffle the sound so I didn't wake Carly or Gibby.

"I'm glad we did too, I had fun," I winked back at her.

Sam stood suddenly, and pulled me up, "One more dance?" she echoed my words from before, "Before you leave me."

And even though there's not a single note filling the room, Sam placed her hands against my chest, and I wrapped mine around her waist, it seems perfect. There's nothing I'd rather do, then be dancing with Sam, and all hours of the night and early morning, and even in the silence, I think that it doesn't get any better than this.

_Stand here, holdin' my sides,_  
_Close your baby blue eyes;_  
_Every moment feels right._  
_And I may feel like a fool,_  
_But I'm the only one, dancin' with you._  
_Oh..._

My head is filled with thoughts of Sam even after we finish our dance and take our seats on the couch once again, Sam is yawning now, yet strangely I don't feel tired at all, I want to stay awake. I want her to tell me everything, I want to stare into the depths of her gorgeous blue eyes.

_Can't get you out of mind._  
_I swear, I've been there._  
_I swear, I've done that._  
_I'll do whatever it takes, to see those_

* * *

We talked about everything and anything, sharing a private conversation, savouring the time we had left. We teased each other and even fought a little, because that's just our style. At six o clock, Sam and I sneaked out onto the fire escape and watched the sunrise together.

_Baby, baby blue eyes,_  
_Stay with me by my side;_  
_'Til the mornin', through the night. (can't get you out of my mind)_  
_Baby, stand here, holdin' my sides,_  
_Close your baby blue eyes;_  
_Every moment feels right._  
_And I may feel like a fool,_  
_But I'm the only one, dancin' with those_

I sat in the lawn chair I had set up years ago, and Sam decided to sit on my lap, "Oof," I muttered half-heartedly. She leaned back into my chest, resting her head on my shoulder, "Freddie, I'm going to miss you," she admitted.

"I'll miss you too, Sam," I whispered into her hair. Her eyes drooped as the sky changed from the beautiful red, pinks, oranges and purples, to its normal blue. I wrapped my arms around her waist again, holding her close to me, never wanting to let her go.

_Baby, baby blue eyes,_  
_Stay with me by my side;_  
_'Til the mornin', through the night. (can't get you out of my mind)_  
_Baby, stand here, holdin' my sides,_  
_I'm closin' your baby blue eyes;_  
_Every moment feels right. (every moment feels right)_

As I closed my eyes and felt myself drift off to sleep as well, I could have sworn I heard, "I love you, you nub," but I must have been dreaming.

_My eyes are no good- blind without her,_  
_The way she moves, I never doubt her._  
_When she talks, she somehow creeps into my, dreams. _

* * *

A/N: I'm hoping you all enjoyed that as much as I did. It's a little fluffy. They deserve some fluff. Also, for those of you who are also Harry Potter fans, I completed a 30WordsorLessChallenge, you should check it out , if you want to. R&R!


	11. Give a Damn

**A/N: **This is short. It's kinda really short. But I liked it short, cause I didn't use the whole song. It's also a bit sad. And not from Freddie's POV, it's a third-person limited POV. So, like Harry Potter. You don't know everyone's thoughts, only the main characters – in this case Freddie's. I am not sure how I feel about the piece. I like it short though.

* * *

**Give A Damn**

_I can see the love when I look into her eyes  
If only everyone could see what I see inside  
_

_Well she lives all night and sleeps all day  
She'll dance and drink her life away  
But she doesn't know who I am_

_She gets what she wants and doesn't quit  
She might as well get paid for it,  
But she doesn't know who I am  
And she doesn't give a damn_

_She doesn't kiss under rain clouds,  
Only boys in the same crowd  
Guess I'm out of luck now_

* * *

Freddie hadn't always been in love with Sam, and he's well aware of it. In fact, when they first decided to do iCarly he wouldn't have even called them friends – mainly acquaintances, who both happened to want to spend as much time with Carly as possible, for reasons that were complete opposites. Well, several years have passed since that decision that changed all their lives, they're now in their junior year of high school, and Freddie is proud to call Sam his friend, and a little scared that she's one of his two best friends (who are both girls by the way), and he's greatly embarrassed to admit that he's in love with her, because he doesn't know quite how he went from crushing big time on the brunette, Carly, to falling in love with the blonde, Sam.

It doesn't really matter to him. All that mattered is that he knows that this is the one thing he can't tell Sam. When she looked him in the eye, usually gripping his collar and whispering a death threat, he let out a nervous laugh. He hoped she'll think it's because he's still scared of her (and he's not anymore – wary of her yes – but scared no) and not because he's having trouble keeping his heart beating at a normal pace and his palms are sweaty and her lips just look so kissable, and they're so close. He also knew Sam well enough now, that when she lets go of him, and laughed with that twinkle in her eyes, that he knows she's glad he played along with whatever she was doing. He can see the fondness of him, which certainly wasn't there when they first decided to do iCarly.

Sam's a party girl, and senior year has parties by the mile. Freddie's never really been the "in-crowd". Freddie might be a big part of iCarly, but Carly and Sam were the stars, and that's why they were invited to these sort of parties. Often Carly tried to include him, but Sam was never that considerate. When Freddie saw her at school lately, she always had a pair of sunglasses and a bad case of bed head. The rumours were flying, but Freddie wasn't stupid enough to believe them and Sam didn't care enough to listen to them. He knew that she went out, drank, got drunk, partied, and then found her way home, or back to Carly's. That's all he knew, and that's all that was happening. He wasn't being unrealistic; it was high school after all.

He's heard she's a slut, and sleeps with multiple guys in one night, but he simply shook his head and walked away when he hears those things. Sam might not know the one deep dark secret he has, but they have known each other long enough to know what the others habits are. Sam's stubborn – oh, so stubborn – but not stupid. She gets what she wants, even if she has to do immoral, and occasionally illegal, things to achieve her goals, she gets them. She loves dancing, Freddie found that out after she forced him to watch the DVD of her winning the pageant, he had definitely deserved that after the way he had ignored her that night. So Freddie suspected that she used this talent to lure boys, and maybe she flirted and teased them, but she wouldn't sleep with them unless she was in a relationship, he was sure of it, and she would never have her first time drunk. Well – he assumed it would be her first time, after all, they shared their first kiss with one another.

He had seen her kiss a few other boys recently. She had gone through a string of boyfriends, often dumping them in less than a week. They were all the people he hated, and she of course fit right in with, the people who were throwing the parties and throwing him into the trash can. Sam had thrown him in a garbage at least once, so he figured that where they picked it up. She practically ignored him, except for nights when they host the webshow. Those are the nights that go back to normal, where they stay up all night afterward, him, Sam and Carly, talking about anything and everything, and everyone forgot their new status at school. Carly and Sam – popular – Freddie – still the dork. They joked and laughed, and watched movies together, but Monday morning, it's back to a simple glance in the hallway, and if he's lucky, maybe a small smile.

It was like she had separated her worlds. School and iCarly, both worlds included Carly, and that's all Sam had ever really needed in her life. Freddie thought maybe she would need him too, but he guessed that it was just never meant to be. She never had given a damn about him, so why should she start now?

* * *

**A/N:** Also – thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and said that it was their favourite. It happens to be my favourite as well. R&R. Next Chapers the last one:'(


	12. On Your Side

A/N: Ah. Last Chapter. I'm proud of it. It's happy which is I think a good note to end on. :)

* * *

**On Your Side **

**Freddie's POV**

_I know your face  
Your eyes, your lips, your taste  
I love the way  
You know just what to say _

I stared into the blue eyes that I knew so well, and as I contemplate how pretty she actually is and why I've never noticed it before, I whispered, "You're gorgeous," and boom, she blinked in surprise, and I've won our staring contest.

"Not fair!" she whined, "Re-match?" Sam Puckett hated losing, and I knew it.

"Sam… I meant it, you're gorgeous," and even though we were already at pretty close proximity, I leaned in further and tucked a blonde curl behind her ear, gently caressing her face. Sam's eyes widened but when she opened her mouth it was the same old Sam, "Well, are you going to kiss me or what?"

I chuckled softly before closing the space between us. The second kiss we've ever shared filled with as much feeling as the first, except this time, neither of us is nervous or scared or worried about having our first case. And that's how Sam Puckett became my girlfriend, all because she said she could beat me at a staring contest.

* * *

_It was a Saturday, remember it like yesterday  
She knew my name, imagine that  
I know this road, the way that no one goes  
_

Sam and I went out on our first official date the next day, a Saturday. Of course, Carly was thrilled when she found out. She immediately kicked me out of the room so she could get Sam ready for her date. Sam had rolled her eyes and waved as I was physically marched back across the hall to my own apartment. "No peeking!" Carly ordered as made the short trip back to her apartment and locked the door behind her. I heard Sam's voice loud and clear, "But it's just Freddie!"

My heart skipped a beat, she had said Freddie, and not one of her irritating nicknames. This was a different path for us, what would the people at school say on Monday? How would our iCarly fans react? I cringed thinking of the stupid fan war. For Sam though, I was willing take the chance.

_So cold, so cold, baby, you're so cold, so cold  
Take it easy baby we can make it right  
Girl, you know my love is always on your side  
Rest your eyes tonight  
You know that my love  
You know that my love is on your side _

After Sam was finally released by Carly, I noticed that Carly hadn't forced her into a dress, which was good, because we were just going to the movies. "You look great," I told Sam, who was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, and a blue tank top that accentuated her tiny waist and brought out her eyes, her hair had been pinned back by Carly originally but Sam was already pulling out the pins so her blonde curls were falling down her back. She smiled at me then frowned, "We match." She stated. I hadn't even noticed, but I was wearing black jeans, and a blue button down shirt, that was a few shades darker than Sma's top.

I laughed, "Well, that's weird." And Sam nodded, and then to my surprise, she grabbed my hand and led down the stairs and out of Bushwell Plaza, she didn't let go, all the way to the movies. We arrived at the movies and Sam demanded that I buy her extra large popcorn, with an extra large soda (not diet) and I of course complied, cringing as my wallet becomes emptier by the second. I have a feeling being with Sam will make me. Sam's finished her food by the time the previews are over, and I am feeling a bit daring so I did the classic yawn and stretch to put my arm around her move, and she snorted, but didn't murder me.

I focused on the movie, and about halfway through, at the most critical plot point and twist, I feel Sam's head drop onto my shoulder. I glanced at her, and noticed her eyes were closed and that her breathing had evened out. I stifled a laugh, Sam was sleeping, of course. I decided not to wake her until after the movie was over, she looked a little startled and said, "Oh my god, I fell asleep, I can't believe it, I'm the worst first date ever."

We stand and I wrapped my arm back around Sam's shoulders, "Actually, this is the best first date I've had so far, you didn't say a word during the movie, and you haven't murdered me yet."

* * *

_I love your pretty face and_  
_How it rests on your pillow case_  
_We get in fights_  
_You spend the night_  
_And I don't see how we get this way_  
_But I think were alright_  
_So cold, so cold, baby, you're so cold, so cold_

Sam and I argue daily, but we don't get into our first real fight until we've been dating for almost two months. It was about our mothers actually, more like it was about my mother, or that's how it started anyway.

"Benson, you're mom is crazy with a capital C!" Sam shouted at me.

"Look, Sam, I know she's a bit over protective, but she just loves me and she's been doing a load better later," I tried to reason with her.

"She sprayed me!" Sam continued to shout, "She said I was going to infect you with all my diseases."

I made the horrible mistake of laughing, Sam's eyes narrowed, her posture straightened, and her hands went from gesturing wildly to being placed steadily on her hips, "What's so funny, dweeb?"

I gulped and sighed, "Listen Sam, if we're going to be together than we're going to have to learn to tolerate each other's families. I'll give your mom a fair chance if you give my mom a fair chance."

Sam let out a frustrated groan and then began shouting, "I did give your mother a fair chance! Then she tried to disinfect me! I'm not even infected! Plus, when have you even met my mother?"

And I think about and realize that although I've heard every story you can even think of, I've never actually even seen Sam's mother. "You're right, I'm sorry, Sam," I admitted, sitting back down on the couch.

She pressed her hands over her face and dropped down beside me, mumbling, "I'm sorry too…"

"Sam, did you just apologize?" I asked, tugging her hands away from her face.

"Yeah…" she muttered, then louder, "I think… sometimes I think, maybe I'm jealous that your mom loes you so much,"

"Your mom loves you too," I informed her.

"Not enough to be home tonight…" she continued in a soft voice, Samantha Puckett never uses.

"What's tonight?" I asked curiously, and a little worried.

"Tonight's the night that my Dad left us. This is the one day my Mom has always put me first… but not tonight, tonight she's out and I don't even know where she is, and I don't want to go home!" her volume gets so loud that she's screaming again by the time she finishes.

"Okay, okay," I said soothingly, "Do you want to stay here tonight, Sam?"

She did the unthinkable, she wrapped her arms around me, burying her face into my chest, and as I hugged her back, I kissed the top of her head, and she asked, and her voice is muffled by my shirt, "Can I?"

I rubbed her back, and answered, "Of course."

It's only a few minutes later, when Sam declared she was tired, and I lead her into my bedroom, "You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the couch," I said, turning to leave, when Sam leaped onto my back.

"Nah, you stay too, Freddork," and jumps down from my back and gets into the side that I always sleep on, probably just to irritate me a little. She shimmies around underneath the blanket then tossed out the jeans she has been wearing. Sam's never been shy, so she asked, because she had not thought this through, "Fredalupe, do you have any pants I can borrow?" and I am still stunned because under my sheets, Sam is only wearing her underwear, and it takes me awhile to function, because, well, I am a teenage boy. I shook my head to clear it, then grabbed a pair of old sweats, and tossed them to her. I turned my back and waited until Sam said, "What are you waiting for nub?"

I dropped my pants, and took off my shirt, and this time it was Sam's turn took stunned as I was just in my boxers, and then I turned off the lights, locked the door and climbed into the bed beside her. My mum was working the night shift, but it wouldn't surprise me if she still checked on me when she came in. I watched Sam as she fell asleep, her blonde curls spilling across my Galaxy War pillow, she shivered, and I pulled the comforter up around her more, and slowly, I fell asleep as well, mesmerized by her.

_Take it easy baby we can make it right  
Girl, you know my love is always on your side  
Rest your eyes tonight  
You know that my love  
You know that my love is on your side_

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to a familiar scent, but not a familiar weight on my chest. I also noticed that I was on the wrong side of my bed. I opened my eyes and saw that Sam had thrown one of her arms across my chest, and one of her legs across my waist as she was sleeping; achieving positions only Sam could possibly be comfortable in. I am, of course, trapped by her. Unfortunately, I really had to pee, so I gently shook her awake, and she grumbled but moved so I could stand.

I go to the bathroom and then come back and I see Sam's sitting up, rubbing her eyes tiredly, I sit back down beside her. It's a weekend so we don't have anywhere to go, really. She curled up beside me, and I laughed, then she whispered something so quietly, I wasn't even sure I heard it. "Thanks,"

"No problem Sam, this is what we do for the people we love." I replied.

She silenced for a second, and I go over in my head what I had just said, "Freddie, did you just say you love me?"

I nodded, and turned slightly to face her more, "Yeah, I did, I love you," and I await her reaction, never quite sure how the volcano that is Sam is going to react.

To my utter astonishment, she kissed me quickly, and then said, "I love you too,"

_Take it easy baby we can make it right  
Girl, you know my love is always on your side  
Rest your eyes tonight, rest your eyes tonight, rest your eyes tonight (My love)  
You know that my love (is on your side)  
You know that my love (My love)  
You know that my love (is on your side)  
You know that my love is on your side_

"It's nice to know that I have people on my side," Sam said, smiling, "I mean, I've always known that Carly would stick with me no matter what – and with Carly comes Spencer, but I've never really been sure that you would stick it out, especially with the way I treat you."

"I love you Sam, and I'm always going to be on your side… " I paused thinking back to the Missy situation, "Actually, I think I've always been on your side."

* * *

The End

* * *

A/N: :'( It's over! Sad, I am. But I think I've figured out another challenge that I want to do, so YAY :D. Still, I had a great time writing these, and I can't believe it's over so soon. Also, I know I replied to your reviews and I am so sorry that this is about a week late. Thanks to all who reviewed and a big SPECIAL thanks to Mirage888 for the pleasure of this Challenge. I loved it.


End file.
